Transformers: The Search for the Knights of Cybertron
by BigBadWolfgirl
Summary: Rodimus takes a crew to search for the Knights of Cybertron. His crew is mostly made up of Cybertronians who are tired of being on a world that judges them or misfits that want to get away. Along the way Rodimus and his crew get into some pretty crazy stuff. But its all part of the fun! Right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Hello, everyone! First Transformers story in a loooong time. Anyway this is going to be slightly based on Transformers: More than Meets the Eye. However, I am adding some of my own characters also characters from Transformers itself. So I don't own anything from Transformers except for my own characters. Also if my characters has the same names as someone else characters. Sorry in advance! Not changing any of their names!**

 **Again, I don't own Transformers or anything that relates to it. That all belongs to Hasbro.**

 **Chapter One:** **A New Beginning**

What looked to be a jet of some sort flew over an entirely metal planet. The sun was slowly rising casting shadows over everything from the Sea of Rust to the edge of civilization. The jet transformed, landing near the edge of a crater that wasn't a natural phenomenon and didn't look to be cause by natural means. The alien robot was mostly white with blue accents decorating parts of its body, with wings jutting out of its back, and an almost human-like face. It slowly descended into the crater, trying to avoid some of the melted metal. He wondered if this was a good idea and then decided that it was too late to regret his decision. After a few minutes, it finally reached the bottom, however before anything else could happen a voice interrupted the silence, "Thundercracker, where are you?"

"I'm currently wondering why Primus decided to make you Prime," came an irritated reply.

"Ha ha, so funny. No really are you at the crater?"

"Yes Rodimus, I'm at the crater. All I can say is that I hope Ratchet or Hook are with you because the thing that cause it is definitely mechanical."

"How can you tell?' Rodimus asked.

Thundercracker sighed staring at the mechanical being in front of him. "Well considering that he's about the _**size**_ of Dreadwing, and I've seen pictures of organics….."

About two hours later Hook, the Decepticon chief medical officer with a green color scheme, stood next to his counterpart Ratchet, the Autobot chief medical officer with a mostly white color scheme with red accents and a red chevron, staring at the berth in front of them and both were silently wondering what Rodimus brought them this time. Ratchet started grumbling under his breath and Hook crossed his arms.

"Well," Hook said after several minutes of silence," he's definitely Cybertronian. At least that's what Alpha Trion said."

Ratchet picked up a data pad examining the contends. Hook glanced at the med bay doors where he could guess Rodimus, Drift, Thundercracker, and probably Ultra Magnus where waiting for an explanation. The med bay which was in the newly built Hall of Records and, like everything else on the planet, was made of metal. It had computers to monitor patients' situations, the necessary equipment for fixing up anything from minor to serious injuries, and even extra energon in case patients need a transfusion. Hook noticed the frown of Ratchet's face, which wasn't all that unusual considering the Autobot tended to frown _**a**_ _**lot**_. Once you get to know the medic you can learn about what Ratchet is thinking by looking at the expression that he makes on his faceplate.

"Something up?" Hook finally asked.

The white medic didn't say anything at first. The green Decepticon could tell that Ratchet didn't like what he was reading if the frown on his face was anything to go by. Hook waited for the Autobot to say what was on his mind knowing that he'll start talking if one had patience. The green medic also knew that Ratchet still wasn't used to working with fully qualified medics, like Hook. First Aid was still too inexperienced and Knock Out was a bit too vain and narcissistic for his own good. Ratchet sighed and handed Hook the data pad. After the green medic was done reading the data pad he could see what had made the Autobot frown. Their current patient should be on a display! If Swerve was right this mech is older than Alpha Trion himself! Hook lowered the data pad staring at the large silver Cybertronian on the medical berth.

"You want to tell them?" Hook asked Ratchet.

The Autobot snorted, "And what should I be telling them exactly? That our patient is ten million years old? Maybe even older than that?!"

Hook shrugged not really what to say. No one said that this was going to be easy. Ratchet sighed again and went to call Rodimus and the others into the med bay. Hook mentally began preparing himself for the questions that Rodimus was sure to ask.

A few hundred miles away from the Hall of Records. A small white vehicle was making its way across Cybertron's surface. It was quiet trip for the most part nothing really lived past the city mostly because cities were still being rebuilt across the planet. Ever since the war ended, Cybertronians returning to the planet would lend a servo in helping to get cities built along with many other things that would be needed. The trailer that the small Cybertronian was dragging along behind him was filled with energon and even some energon treats. Most Cybertronians would probably be wary driving energon into the barren lands of Cybertron, but this white mech has already made this trip several times before and felt confident enough to get this done without anything occurring. The mini-bot whistled a tune to himself and wished that he could listen to the music that some of Optimus' and Megatron's team would talk about when the organic world Earth was brought up.

Tailgate stopped whistling as he noticed three different shapes up ahead. He couldn't make out who they were and felt a little nervous. While it wasn't entirely unusual to see mechs traveling around Cybertron nowadays, the war had just ended and some Autobots and Decepticons still didn't know what to do with themselves. Most Cybertronians like Tailgate were born while the war was still strong and had known no other life that made some of those mechs dangerous in some ways. Many of them were lost and seemed to have no purpose, and many of the neutrals were still afraid of seeing both Autobots and Decepticons seeing them as a byproduct of the war. Tailgate silently hoped that they were friendly and would just let him pass without any trouble. As he continued to get closer his nervousness was starting to rise and he felt the energon freeze inside him. _Decepticons_ , Tailgate thought, _why did it have to be Decepticons?_ While some Decepticons had follow Megatron's lead when he decided to end the war, many of the 'cons didn't. Tailgate was almost abreast with them and almost completely passed one of them, when a Decepticon suddenly stopped in front of him. Tailgate stopped, his engine rumbling nervously.

"What's a little Autobot like you doing all the way out here?" one of the Decepticons finally asked.

"J-just delivering some energon to a friend," Tailgate muttered feeling a little claustrophobic as the three 'cons boxed him in leaving him with no escape route. The Decepticons transformed towering over the poor mini-bot whose entire frame was shivering with fear.

"And what kind of friend would live all the way out here?" another 'con asked mockingly. The other two 'cons laughed knowing that they were stronger and bigger than the small Autobot. Tailgate didn't know what to do. He couldn't transform and start fighting the Decepticons because the energon he was transporting could be destroyed. He also couldn't call for help because it might take a while for anyone to come to his rescue. Tailgate froze in place as one of the 'cons reached down towards him an evil smile on his face. However, before the Decepticon could touch Tailgate a servo suddenly grabbed the 'con's shoulder and threw him several miles away.

A tall purple Cybertronian with horns on his head suddenly snarled at the remaining Decepticons. Before either 'con could move the purple mech moved swiftly forward punching one in the face and throwing the other over his shoulder. The 'con he punched got back on his pedes trying to stop the energon that was now pouring from his nose.

"You slagging Unicorn pit-spawn," the 'con swore. The purple mech snarled again and this time he thrust his servo through the Decepticon's stomach. The 'con lurched forward energon spewing from his mouth. After withdrawing his servo, the mech turned to see the other two 'cons stumbling over. Dents and scratches littered their armor and one looked unsteady on his pedes. The purple Cybertronian glared at the two Decepticons and growled, "Your comrade is injured. I suggest you take him to get repaired."

The mech's optics followed the 'cons as they stumbled over to their comrade. After carefully picking him up the Decepticons started walking away throwing glances over their shoulders that clearly showed their hatred. Tailgate was speechless at what just occurred. This random Cybertronian comes out of nowhere and saves him from being beat up by 'cons! Tailgate transformed, checked the trailer for any damage, and, after finding everything intact, he turned to face his rescuer.

"Um t-thanks for the save," Tailgate stammered the visor that covered his optics sparking.

The purple mech looked down at him and examined emotionlessly, "Your thanks are unnecessary."

"Still," Tailgate fidgeted not knowing what else to say, "that was kind of you and you didn't have to, so thank you."

An uncomfortable silence followed that statement. Tailgate fidgeted some more and wondered where the purple mech was from. He had never seen a neutral like him before, and the mech's fighting skills were unlike anything that he had ever seen before. Then again Tailgate had never been on the frontlines that much considering he was known for getting panic attacks. Tailgate suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere and glance at his internal chronometer.

"Scrap," he swore. In all the excitement, he almost forgot why he was out here to begin with. "Um listen I don't want to be rude, but I have somewhere to be…."

The purple mech nodded his understanding and announced, "I'm coming with you".

"Are you sure?'

"Quite."

Tailgate nodded, figuring it would be a waste of time arguing and transformed back to his vehicle mode. The mech got down on one knee hooking the trailer back onto Tailgate. After that was done the two start off, Tailgate driving as the purple Cybertronian walked.

"By the way, I never asked. What's your designation?" the mini-bot asked curiously.

"Cyclonus," he answered after an extended pause, "my designation is Cyclonus."

"Tailgate. Nice to meet you."

"And I you."

A few minutes later and Tailgate spotted a Cybertronian standing by himself staring up at the stars. Tailgate felt the excitement bubble up. He recognized the Seeker, for that's what he was. Seekers were Cybertronians that were bestowed with flight and, during the war, were considered valuable assets. Any mech or femme who fought in the war would recognize this Seeker, his designation is Jet Stream, and he was someone who fought alongside Optimus Prime. Jet Stream had a mostly red and white color scheme. Scars littered his armor and his mouth was cover by a battle mask. Tailgate transformed and ran over to the mech shouting, "Jet Stream!"

The mech turned amusement shining in his optics, "You're a little late Tailgate. Did you get held up?"

The min-bot came to a halt in front of the Seeker. "I got ambushed by some rogue Decepticons," he admitted staring at the ground a little embarrassed. The amusement died in Jet Stream's optics.

"Are you hurt?" the mech asked seriously.

Tailgate shook his helm and glance back at Cyclonus who was still some feet away watching the proceedings. Jet Stream's optics followed the mini-bot's gazed and spotted Cyclonus. Understanding flashed across the mech's optics and he smiled walking over to the purple mech.

"I suppose that I must thank you for helping out Tailgate," Jet Stream held out a hand to the mech. The mech stared at the Seeker's servo and after a few seconds he grasped Jet Stream's servo.

"I was flying overhead and saw that Tailgate was in trouble. I find it difficult not to get involve when such injustice is happening."

Jet Stream nodded his understanding, "All the same, thanks."

Cyclonus opened his mouth to say something else when he paused. After a few minutes, he let go of Jet Stream's servo. He turned to Tailgate.

"I'm afraid I must go. Someone is waiting for me and I made him wait for too long now."

"Oh okay," Tailgate said disappointed that Cyclonus had to leave so soon. The purple mech turned to go when Tailgate suddenly shouted, "Wait!"

Cyclonus glanced back at the mini-bot as he pulled out a data pad and scribbled something on it, "Here's my personal frequency. In case you want to talk, hang out, whatever." Tailgate handed him the data pad and Cyclonus nodded his thanks, sub-spacing the data pad, transforming, and flying off. Tailgate and Jet Stream watched as the purple mech disappeared into the distance. Finally, the Seeker glanced down at the mini-bot and asked, "Did you hear about what Rodimus wants to do?"

Tailgate shook his helm. Jet Stream stared back up at the stars and said, "He wants to go find the Knight of Cybertron."

"WHAT! Really?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaaand I'm back! Sorry this took me so long to post. You know life getting in the way(mostly college). Anyway, something I forgot to mention. I did post a story on Fanfiction before, but I couldn't remember the password so yea. Another thing I forgot to mention is that this story is mostly for my sister who is like my personal editor/idea girl. Also shout out to AutobotGuy710 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch!**

 **To get this out of the way. I don't own Transformers or any of its character(except my own). Hasbro get to claim all the glory for Transformers(unfortunately).**

 **Now on to the main event!**

 **Chapter Two: Plans to Leave Cybertron**

Jet Stream looked amused at Tailgate's shocked reaction. The blue mini-bot was staring at him with what could only be described as child-like wonder. The two were still in the same spot as when Cyclonus had left them. Jet Stream silently wondered why the purple Cybertronian couldn't stay and talk with them more. Cyclonus had made the effort of walking Tailgate to this spot but needed to leave soon after? I suppose I can't judge him to harshly, thought Jet Stream.

"So, what made Rodimus decide that he wanted to look for the Knights of Cycbertron?" Tailgate finally asked.

"I'm not sure. I think it was mostly because no one is sure what to do with Megatron now that the war is over." Jet Stream didn't believe that that was the only reason but in some ways, it made some sense. Now that the war was over, Megatron posed a moral question to most. What to do with the ex-Decepticon? Now that Optimus was off planet the Senate didn't believe that they could properly judge Megatron, but that wasn't the only reason. Megatron devastated worlds, destroyed civilization, and killed millions. How could any punishment fit and make the ones who must deal with the aftermath happy? It was a difficult situation and trying to find the Knights of Cybertron who were known as judge, jury, and executioner seemed appropriate. Still would that really be the end of it? Another difficult question that can't be completely answered.

"You okay, Jet Stream?" Tailgate cast his friend a concerned look. Jet Stream had been quiet for some time and Tailgate knew that that wasn't always a good thing. The Seeker hasn't been open about his thoughts or feelings. The war wasn't kind to the Seeker and his scars were deep.

"Are you thinking about going?"

Jet Stream stared at Tailgate for a long time before saying, "Yeah I am. Are you?"

Tailgate nodded and Jet Stream seemed pleased with his answer.

As the sun started to reach the highest point in the sky, Cybertronians were still busy with fixing up Iacon. Iacon used to be one of the greatest cities on Cybertron with towers that could've touched the sky and gleamed gold in the sunlight. It was also where the Senate met and discussed important matters concerning the planet at large. The Hall of Records was also known to house all Cybertrons known history. It was here, in one of the many hallways, that Ratchet's and Hook's med bay now resided. The two decided on the Hall of Records because it was a quiet place, and they could choose any room they want. The two medics stood side by side as Ultra Magnus started babbling about protocols and procedures that were violated. Rodimus had an exasperated look on his face, while Drift and Thundercracker decided that it would be better if they didn't get involved. Ultra Magnus is known to every Cybertronian as the Duly Appointed Officer of the Tyrest Accord. He's a stickler for the rules and is determined to dish out whatever punishment fits the crime. Ultra Magnus is a tall mech, taller than most, and mostly blue with red and silver accents. Rodimus, on the other hand, is a cocky and arrogant mech who generally means well overall, but sometimes his attitude can lead people to get the wrong idea about him. Rodimus' colors well reflect his attitude, being a mostly red mech with gold accents and a gold chevron. He is on his way to becoming Prime and still has a lot to learn. Drift, who was once a Decepticon, is now something of a spiritualist. He's mostly white with gray and red accents, and he also three swords. One each on his left and right leg and the third, which is larger than the other two, on his back.

Thundercracker yawned, rubbing at his optics, and wondering when he can leave. He's been up for a while and counting the fact that he had gotten into another argument with Skywarp certainly didn't help. That's been happening a lot lately, Thundercracker thought to himself. The stupid pointless fights. Skywarp's excuse, the one that he liked using, was one that really didn't make much sense considering the current situation. He just needed someone to blame and Thundercracker seemed to be an easy target. He was suddenly drawn away from his grim thoughts by the sound of arguing.

"What do you mean?!" Ultra Magnus was demanding.

"I mean that Ratchet and Hook want to monitor this guy's condition, right? Why not take him on the journey with us?" Rodimus was explaining to the blue mech.

The look on the Duly Appointed Officer's face could only be described as horrified. Though this was the mech who claimed to only have two expressions, and, according to Kup, one was just an angrier version of the first. Ultra Magnus was never one to joke around, so Thundercracker took it seriously even if Kup looked like he was making a joke. Ratchet finally decided to get into the conversation.

"He's not wrong, Magnus," Ratchet added, "I would feel more comfortable if he was on the ship with us. Besides, I don't want anything to happen to him while I'm on this journey with Rodimus."

Hook nodded in agreement. Thundercracker was still surprised that Ratchet and Hook even wanted to go on this Primus-forsaken trip in the first place. He would've thought Ratchet of all Autobots wanted to retire or something like that after the war, and he assumed that Hook wasn't even interested in going. Maybe Hook heard that Megatron wanted to go? Thundercracker mused. That seemed to be the reason of most Decepticons. That or they just didn't feel welcomed on Cybertron. Even though the Senate promised that no Autobots or Decepticons would be judged too harshly. Why Optimus decided to put a senate in charge of the planet again was any Cybertronian's guess? Thundercracker sighed. Still at least Autobots and Decepticons were getting to decide whether to stay. Thundercracker was forced out of his thoughts again at an angry shout from Rodimus, "Well, sorry, I'm not Optimus Prime!"

The silence that followed that statement was deafening. You could've heard a pin drop it was that quiet. Drift had a pained look on his face as the poor ex- 'Con planted himself between Ultra Magnus and Rodimus. Thundercracker didn't envy the mech. He certainly didn't want to be in the middle of _**that**_. Ratchet pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something that might've been, "Primus, give me strength". Hook shot a look of sympathy at his fellow medic, clearing not enjoying this situation either.

"Look," Hook said finally speaking up, "it's been quite an eventful morning so how about we all take a break and think about this before someone says something that they might regret."

Megatron leaned back in his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Things just couldn't get any worst, he thought bitterly to himself. He had just finished reading reports about rogue Decepticons wreaking havoc on distant planets. Megatron knew that these Decepticons were his responsibility. They were angry that he decided to make peace with the Autobots. Too many had sacrificed their lives for this war and many felt that he was spitting in their faces especially since Optimus decided that a Senate or council was necessary. Megatron used to be known as the feared leader of the Decepticons. He became widely known throughout the galaxy, and there isn't one planet that wouldn't recognize the grey and sliver Cybertronian. Megatron's red optics roamed around the room staring at the bare walls in turn. The room was spartan in appearance with nothing to show who lived in it, which Megatron didn't care about those types of things anyway. A knock on his door interrupted his musings.

"Come in,"

Two Cybertronians stepped through the door, one is mostly black with white accents while the other was mostly blue with sliver accents, a red visor, and a sliver faceplate. Megatron stared at the Decepticons insignia on the two Cybertronians guilt washing over him. He sighed passing a grey servo over his face.

"Have you heard the news?" Megatron asked.

The black and white Cybertronian nodded, "Soundwave is the eyes and ears of the Decepticons, remember?"

Megatron chuckled, "Do you agree with that, Soundwave?"

The blue Cybertronian shrugged and replied, "Barricade likes to exaggerate. Just like most Decepticons."

Megatron became preoccupied when Barricade handed him a data pad, and didn't respond. However, at one point in time, that statement was true. Soundwave, to Decepticon and Autobots alike, was known as Megatron's "eyes and ears". If anyone tried to assassinate the ex-warlord or had some plan to overthrow him, most likely Soundwave already knew about those plans. What had most of Megatron's attention right now was the data pad in front of him. Most of it was about the new arrivals to Cybertron and how they were adjusting to being back on the planet. Megatron wasn't surprised to see that the neutrals were causing trouble for the Autobots and Decepticons. The neutrals weren't happy with the fact that they now had to share the planet with the Cybertronians who fought for their freedom or slavery. It was turning into a very complicated situation that had no easy solution. However, it did seem like some Cybertronians decided to go with Rodimus to find the Knights of Cybertron. An action that was secretly supported by the Senate. Megatron glanced up from the data pad suddenly wondering what Barricade and Soundwave were going to do now that Megatron decided to leave the planet. Soundwave seemed to have read his mind because he asked, "Are you really leaving?"

Megatron nodded, "However," he added, "you shouldn't believe what the Senate is saying. Autobots and Decepticons don't actually have a choice."

"The Senate said that they weren't going to force Cybertronians to leave the planet, "Barricade pointed out.

"That's what they want you to think."

Soundwave, who normally is a very quiet mech, clearly looked upset with what he was hearing. Though he can't say that he was surprised. The last Senate that Cybertron had before were killed in the war, forced to join sides, or forced to leave. Now this Senate was just trying to prove that they had enough power to control Autobots, neutrals, and Decepticons. Soundwave wondered what Megatron thought about all of this. Sure, in some ways, the Senate that they have now isn't as bad as the old Senate was. However, that was the only good thing about this situation.

"What will you two do?" Megatron finally asked.

Barricade straightened up and announced, "I will follow to the end of the universe if necessary, Lord Megatron!"

Soundwave shot Barricade an odd look and said, "I haven't decided yet."

Megatron nodded. Whatever Soundwave decided was his choice and Megatron wasn't going to force him to do anything. Soundwave had always been loyal to the ex-warlord. Megatron briefly wondered how Rodimus was going to handle the whole situation with the Senate. He was almost positive that the Senate wouldn't force anyone to leave because the neutrals weren't fighters and were severally outnumbered. Still one can't be too careful when it comes down to it. Optimus would probably think that Megatron was being too harsh and not giving the neutrals a chance. Why Optimus thought that leaving Cybertron to Rodimus was any mech's guess.

Megatron only knew one thing and that was the belief that things were going to get interesting from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! So this chapter is shorter than normal, and its really just to explain what happened to Cyclonus after he left Tailgate and Jet Stream. Next chapter will continue on with the story. And to answer a very angry ravage, yes the DJD will be in this story, but by then I'll probably change the rating for the story.**

 **As always I don't own Transformers or its characters, except my own. Hasbro owns Transformers, sadly.**

 **On to the main event!**

 **Chapter Three: Cyclonus…...And Swindle?**

"And, where were you?" Swindle demanded as he turned his helm to glare at a purple Cybertronian. Swindle honestly couldn't say how he ended up with Cyclonus. The purple Cybertronian had approached him on Chaar after some mysterious mech named Galvatron suddenly announced that he was taking control of the Decepticons, or at least the ones who didn't want to stay on Cybertron anymore. Swindle could already see that staying was going to be a bad idea, and he quickly made his exit, mostly for his own health. Especially after hearing how Galvatron wanted to take on every Decepticon on Chaar if it proved he was worthy of being the one to lead. Swindle sighed tapping at the controls for his ship. His ship was supposed to be a transport vessel, but he just couldn't help making some modifications to it. Such as a very good security system and exterior guns for extra fire power. The exterior was a dark metal grey while the interior was a light metal grey. Several of the rooms were filled with things from his days as an arms dealer and only a few rooms were set up for recharging. There was also a storage area for energon cubes and rooms where Cybertronians could refuel.

The tan and purple mech sighed and stopped what he was doing to look at Cyclonus, "You know if we're going to be travelling together it would be nice if you actually said something."

"What is there to say?" the purple mech asked. "We do not know each other that well."

"Still a little communication would be nice,"

The weird Cybertronian fell silent again and Swindle shot the purple mech a look that clearly said what he thought of his option not to talk. He sighed again and wondered how he got so lucky in being stuck with a mech that seems to hate talking. Swindle has always been known as a Cybertronian who loves to run his mouth. Many Decepticons found it annoying but he was never one to make friends, being an armors dealer meant that a lot of people, Cybertronian or otherwise, wanted something. No real reason to trust anyone and Swindle never cared if they hated him.

"I was down on the planet," Cyclonus finally said.

"Well I could see that! I want to know what took you so long to get back to the ship. We agreed on a certain time and place to meet up, so I wouldn't have to go looking for you!" Swindle said irritably.

"A Cybertronian needed help," the mech explained.

Swindle snorted, "So you decided that playing hero was more important than coming back to the ship? Was it any mech I would know?"

"He said his name was Tailgate,"

"Who?" Swindle didn't recognize the name. "Autobot or Decepticon? Or was he neutral?"

"Autobot,"

Swindle snorted again. Great, just great, he thought to himself, saving Autobots now. If the tan and purple mech wanted to, he would probably tell Cyclonus why he wanted to leave Cybertron as quickly as possible. Swindle didn't want to see Megatron mostly because the ex-Decepticon wouldn't be very happy to see him. The arms dealer, even though he has an Decepticon insignia, would sometimes sell to the Autobots. Although that can be very dangerous sometimes and he eventually had Ultra Magnus chasing after him to send him to prison. Probably on Garrus-9 or wherever Autobots send their prisoners. He wasn't very keen on staying anywhere near Cybertron right now, but Cyclonus wanted to see the planet for some strange reason that Swindle couldn't fathom. It's not like the planet is in good shape right now. The whole of Cybertron looked like slag and wasn't very pleasing to the optic, at least not to Swindle's red optics. The surface still had scorch marks from the fighting and some of the once soaring cities were practically nonexistent. However, that's what happens when a civilization spends millions of years fighting a war. At the end of it all, it seems like no one won the war. Millions were killed and not all of them were exactly Cybertronian. Swindle still did not know how he felt now that no one was fighting anymore. Though from what Swindle could understand the neutrals apparently blamed both sides for what happened to Cybertron. Can't exactly fault them for that, Swindle thought to himself.

"Is something wrong, Swindle?" Cyclonus asked.

Swindle shook his helm and gave the strange Cybertronian a crooked smile, "Nothing's wrong, Big Guy." He added, "Anywhere you want to go? We can go to any star system and explore any part of the galaxy."

"I do not have a particular destination in mind."

"Captain's choice then. My first pick is anywhere but here." Swindle started to type in a destination when he suddenly realized something. "Slag," he swore, "need to refuel the engines first."

"Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because I didn't think of it until now!"

Swindle steered the ship back towards Cybertron's surface. Once in range, he radioed the planet requesting permission, and slowly lowered the ship towards the newly built space ports of Iacon. After getting permission to land, he rummaged around for the necessary credits. Satisfied that he had the right amount he started towards the back of the ship. Cyclonus watched him go and wondered if he should go with the tan and purple mech. He slowly walked towards the back of the ship following the direction Swindle went. Stopping just before the ramp he leaned against one of the walls looking out at Cybertron. Cyclonus was personally horrified at what the once beautiful planet turned into. Everything looked burnt and most of the cities were no longer habitable. It saddened him to see the state the planet was in. No wonder Swindle didn't want to come back. He only agreed to because Cyclonus wanted to get away from whatever madness Galvatron was planning. The purple Cybertronian wondered if the war Swindle spoke about was worth it. Worth turning the planet into a wasteland that could barely sustain life. If Cyclonus had a choice he would probably never come back to Cybertron. The mech was drawn out of his thoughts by shouting. It sounded like Swindle was arguing with someone. Pushing off from the wall, Cyclonus walked down the ramp and out of the ship to see what was going on.

"Just because I'm a Decepticon doesn't mean you get to refuse to do business with me!" Swindle shouted.

"Well you'll have to make me, Decepticon," a voice that Cyclonus didn't recognize told Swindle.

"You're a real piece of work," the Decepticon growled at the Cybertronian before him.

"Is something wrong, Swindle?" the purple mech asked moving to stand behind the tan and purple Cybertronian.

Swindle glanced at him, "Just some hard aft who doesn't want to take my credits."

"Are they no good?"

The Decepticon shook his helm, "There's nothing wrong with them."

Cyclonus reached around the tan and purple mech and grabbed the Cybertronian by the throat. He pulled the mech towards him with his red optics flashing dangerously. The mech looked terrified and struggled against Cyclonus' grip.

"Then if there's nothing wrong with our money I suggest you take it," Cyclonus growled.

A few minutes later the ship was fueled up and ready to go. Swindle paid the worker snickering while he did so. He seemed happy after Cyclonus got involved. In fact, he was positively skipping as he headed back on the ship. The purple mech wondered what he was so ecstatic about. As the two made their way back to the control room, it was clear Swindle still had that evil smirk on his face. After settling down in one of the extra seats, Cyclonus finally decide to ask the Decepticon what was so funny.

"The look on that guy's face when you picked him up," Swindle explained.

"But why was that funny?" Cyclonus was confused.

"Because I finally figured out what you can do for me to pay me back,"

"And that would be…?"

Swindle shot him a crooked smile and exclaimed, "My bodyguard!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Finally... I'm soo sorry about how long it took to get this chapter up. I had school, work, and life in general keeping me busy! Still no excuses! I will try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but no promises. Hopefully, I can work out a schedule of when to update over the summer or at least when I graduate.**

 **As usual I don't own Transformers or any of it's characters. Except my own.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Four: Leaving Cybertron**

The day finally arrived to leave Cybertron, a ship was picked and was currently being loaded up for the long trip. It was a gigantic ship with enough room for the big crew that would be living in it. The sun was rising with its rays hitting every part of the docks where the new ship (which is named _The_ _Lost Light_ ) was currently docked. Autobots and Decepticons alike were loading the ship with much needed supplies, such as energon, medical supplies, and any other tools that might be needed. Ultra Magnus was supervising and making sure that nothing suspicious was being brought into the ship, which could happen considering that the Decepticons could come on the journey with the Autobots. Ultra Magnus raised his helm as he heard his name being called, and he turned to see a red and white Autobot running towards him.

"Ultra Magnus!" The Autobot stopped in front of him and put his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"What's the matter, Red Alert?" Ultra Magnus asked lowering the data pad that he was holding.

"It's Rodimus and Prowl, "Red Alert said after he cooled down enough to speak.

Ultra Magnus started walking not wanting to waste any more time. Prowl and Rodimus did not get along with each other, and the two even being in the same room as each other could never end well. Red Alert immediately followed him and got in front of the Duly Appointed Officer of the Tyrest Accord, leading the way to the front of the ship. Rodimus and Prowl did not like each other, and the two have had some problems in the past. Prowl didn't like how close Rodimus was to the Decepticons, and it didn't help that Megatron was invited to come. Well _invited_ was stretching it because Megatron is only coming along because the Knights of Cybertron were known to be judge, jury, and executioner and, because of his crimes against Cybertron, it was decided that the Knights would be perfect to judge the ex-Warlord. Everyone generally knew that Rodimus does not listen to anyone and hated Prowl. The two made it to the front of the ship to see Rodimus and Prowl screaming at each other. Ultra Magnus ran forward but slowed when he saw Megatron get between the two. Megatron seemed to be saying something to Rodimus and whatever was said seemed to have worked. Ultra Magnus was somewhat relieved to see Rodimus storm away from Prowl. The Duly Appointed Officer of the Tyrest Accord did not if he should be worried that Rodimus is so willing to listen to Megatron or that Rodimus did not punch the TIC of the Autobots. Ultra Magnus stepped in front of Rodimus, "What happened?"

Rodimus stopped and glared at the Officer of the Tyrest Accord, "You going to yell at me, too?"

"No, I just want to know what happened," Ultra Magnus had a feeling that his wasn't going to end well. However, nothing was going to stop him from finding how what went on between Rodimus and Prowl. He noticed Megatron standing a few feet away from them, talking to Barricade. Barricade, like Red Alert, must have thought that it was a good idea to tell someone that Rodimus and Prowl were about to have another argument. Ultra Magnus made a mental noted to himself to write down what he witnessed when he got the chance.

"Look," The young Autobot was clearly irritated, "all I said to Prowl was that he can't stop us from going. I told him that the Senate does not want us here and that no one is being coerced to leave. He just not happy because I'm not Optimus."

Ultra Magnus could understand how Prowl felt, but he, also, knew that the tactician was doing this because he did not like Rodimus. While he might not agree with Rodimus, the young Autobot has a point. The Senate has made it clear what they thought of the Autobots and Decepticons being on Cybertron. It does not help that Optimus has been away for a few years now, and no one knows where he went. The only ones who probably do know have refused to say anything. Ultra Magnus saw Drift driving up to them, and it was clear that he heard what happened because he glanced at Rodimus. Rodimus noticed and shook his head clearly, he did not want to talk about what happened. Ultra Magnus made a note to himself to write down what he witnessed.

"So," Megatron said, "is everything ready for launch?"

After a few hours, the crew started boarding _The Lost Light_. Red Alert was working the front checking to make sure that everyone boarding had signed up. Ultra Magnus was not allowed any where near the front because he would probably turn all the Decepticons away and make sure that trouble makers were not allowed on board. Ultra Magnus' definition of a trouble maker was someone whose badge was crooked. Thundercracker did not even know that it was possible for someone to be that OCD, but, after getting to know Ultra Magnus, he believed that anything was possible. Thundercracker was walking around the ship trying to get familiar with his surroundings. He was lost in thought thinking about all the things that could happen on this journey and everything that could go wrong with Autobots and Decepticons occupying the same space. Thundercracker stopped at one of the many windows of the ship staring out at Cybertron's surface. Once the ship took off that was it. Everyone on board would probably not see Cybertron for a while, and no one was sure how long the journey would be.

"Thundercracker, there you are!"

Thundercracker turned and saw Jazz and Jet Fire coming towards him. Jazz was a mostly white Autobot with black highlights. He was generally an easy-going 'bot who was once known as the Autobot's second-in-command. Jet Fire was one of the few Autobot fliers and a scientist who used to work with Star Scream before he decided to join the Autobots. He was mostly white with blue and red highlights. Jazz threw his arm around Thundercracker's shoulders, "Who said that you could be here by yourself without any company?'

Thundercracker shook his helm at Jazz's attempt at a joke. He glanced at Jet Fire who shrugged at him. Thundercracker, finally, decided to ignore the question and ask a question of his own instead.

"Is it almost time?"

Jet Fire sighed at the question while Jazz shook his helm. "We should be leaving any minute now," Jazz told Thundercracker. The ex-Decepticon nodded and seemed eager to leave. It's not like Jet Fire could blame him ever since the war ended most Decepticons treated Thundercracker coldly. Thundercracker was one of the first to switch sides when the war was ending mostly because he could no longer stand by and watch planets being destroyed. During the war, the fighting had moved to other planets, and the planet and its inhabitants were being dragged into the conflict. Both the Autobots and Decepticons were responsible for what happened. The fighting was getting so bad that Cybertron was in danger of being inhabitable, and other planets were being torn apart. Optimus had, finally, decided that something had to be done and went before Megatron to negotiate a treaty of some sort. Megatron refused and the situation looked dire. After a few decades more of fighting continued before Megatron finally agreed to not just the treaty but an end to the war altogether. No one knows why he ended it when he did or what happened to him that made him change his mind. There was a trial on Lunar 2, the second moon of Cybertron. It looked like Megatron was going to be executed except that Star Scream gave a speech about the ex-Warlord's crimes. This speech made Megatron declare himself not guilty much to the horror of the newly made Senate, who are comprised of Cybertron's that were not involved in the war. Which is how it was decided that Megatron would be taken on this quest to find the Knights of Cybertron when Rodimus announced his intentions of going.

After a few more hours of loading and _The_ _Lost Light_ was finally ready for launch. Last minute check-ups were preformed, and engineers checked the engines making sure that everything was working properly. Finally, the crew was starting to gather in a large area in the ship where Rodimus wanted to deliver an address before the launch. Jet Stream leaned against one wall of the ship and glanced towards the spot where Rodimus, Drift, and Ultra Magnus are standing whispering about something. Jet Stream tore his gaze from the three and focused his attention to the rest of the crew. It was certainly an interesting crew that was for sure, and one that no one would have believed _could_ exist before this day. Autobots and Decepticons in the same room and not fighting was certainly amazing. Though only a few from both sides were talking to each other. Jet Stream thought it was sad that there was still so much hatred from both sides, and it was not like the Autobots had been entirely innocent in this war. Some of the actions performed by some of the Autobots were just as bad as the Decepticons. Though some things that certain Decepticons had done could never be forgiven. One of them being Shockwave who went missing after the war ended or the DJD, Decepticon Justice Division. Jet Stream shook his helm to rid his thoughts of Shockwave, he did not want to think about the former scientist of the Decepticons. He could still remember when….

"…Stream!"

Jet Stream cycled his optics and turned his helm towards where he heard his name. He saw Tailgate coming towards him his optics full of concern.

"Are you all right?"

Jet Stream stared down at the small Autobot and smiled, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Tailgate couldn't hide the doubt in his optics or voice. Jet Stream appreciated the concern, but he did not want to talk about his past. Especially in front of the small blue and white Autobot. Jet Stream wasn't afraid of what Tailgate's reaction would be, but he was afraid of having to go through that again. Even if it would be mentally. He could tell that Tailgate wanted to say something else but was interrupted by Rodimus.

"So….everyone! I want to thank everyone for deciding to come on this journey. Even though we don't know when we'll return. I hope no one is going to regret this!" Ultra Magnus coughed at Rodimus and shot him a look. Rodimus only spared him a slight glance before continuing, "Also, I want to hope that we reach our destination and find Cyberutopia. 'Til all are one!"

Jet Stream smirked when he saw shanix being passed around by most of the Autobots and even some Decepticons in the crowd. He heard Tailgate sniggering at what he was seeing. Rodimus seemed to ignore everyone as he turned to Megatron to say something. When a loud explosion interrupted him.

"What the slag was that?!"

Outside the ship a crowd of Cybertronians gathered to what _The Lost Light_ take off. Many had mixed reactions, some were nervous and prayed to Primus that the crews' journey went well. While others didn't seem to care either way and still some thought that they were cowards for leaving. As the ship's nose pointed towards space and the engines started up, a gasp of horror suddenly rippled through the crowd as a loud BANG resounded, and _The Lost Light_ was gone. The fate of the crew uncertain.

 **I'm not apologizing for the cliff-hanger. I wanted to move on to different characters. So don't expect to see the crew of _The Lost Light_ for at least another chapter or two. Anyway... _friendly_ criticism is always welcome! See you all next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Everyone, sorry that it took so long to post this chapter. Let's just say life got in the way and leave it at that? So a while back someone asked me if the D.J.D were going to be in this story and the answer is clearly yes. LOL. I took a lot of inspiration from MTMTE on this one, so no flames. I just liked how they were first introduced.**

 **As always, I don't own Transformers and any characters that are owned by the franchise. I only claim rights to my own characters. Lol.**

 **Chapter Five: DJD a.k.a**

 **Decepticon Justice Division**

Loud screams of pain filled a darken sky. The screech of metal could be heard over the quietness of space. The stars were the only witness to the scene that was happening on the planet below. On the surface of an organic planet six Cybertronians were gathered in one spot, though it seemed more accurate to say that five of the Cybertronians were torturing the sixth. On a closer inspection, all six seemed to be Decepticons, and one, who looked like to be the leader of the group, seemed to be giving a speech.

"'…is my burden: a reminder of the path that I was forced to take. When the word "weapon" is emptied of meaning; when the purpose of a weapon is impossible to grasp…...'"

One of the other Decepticons interrupted him, "Tarn, I think he's still alive."

Tarn, who is a mixture of light and dark grey with some tan and purple highlights, paused. It was impossible to know what his face looked like, except for his red optics, as it was covered by a mask in the shape of the Decepticon insignia. On his right arm two canons were attached, though those canons did not seem to be the most dangerous part about him.

"Why, Helex, I think your right. I assumed that when he stopped making any noise that well…" Tarn didn't finish his statement, though it was clear what he meant. Helex, a mostly blue Decepticon with grey and purple mixed in, smirked slightly. Tarn stared down at the Decepticon, who seemed to be sitting in chair. Tarn continued, "Kaon give him another jolt and then release him."

One Decepticon, who was red and grey, shocked the prisoner with some device that seemed to be attached to his shoulders. After releasing the prisoner, a weird metallic groan could be heard from his body. Another Decepticon, this one mostly purple and smaller than the rest of his companions, spoke. However, it was impossible to know what was being said, though Tarn seemed to have some idea because he replied, "That, Vos, was the sad sound of a transformation cog stopping."

Another groan could be heard from the tortured Decepticon, Tarn kneeled and tilted his head.

"What was that?" Tarn seemed to be mocking the Cybertronian in front of him. "I didn't quite catch that."

"I…said...the war's over…" The Decepticon managed to get out. The sixth and final Decepticon, snorted. This one is mostly tan with no optics just a mouth, a giant red x across his face, and a weird hole in his chest. Tarn glanced at the Decepticon then turned back to the one of the ground.

"See, I happen to agree with Tesarus here. I don't believe that the war is over."

"But…Megatron…..."

Tarn grabbed the injured Cybertronian bringing their faces closer together, "That's what Optimus Prime would like you to think." He, then, started caressing the Decepticon's cheek. "Now, I suppose your wondering what the leader of the DJD can do? I mean you've _**seen**_ what the others can do."

Laughter could be heard from the rest of the DJD. Tarn had said "seen", though it was more like the Decepticon _**felt**_ what the others could do. Tarn watched the terror form on the rogue Decepticon's face, and then started singing. The terror only grew as the leader from the D.J.D kept singing until he suddenly came to a stop and gestured his team to keep back as cracks started forming on the rogue Decepticon suddenly exploded. After about a minute of silence, Helex suddenly asked, "Soooo, whose next?"

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, but I hadn't planned it on being long when I first started writing it. Also, if anyone has a particular Transformers that they want featured in the next chapter. Don't be afraid to recommend your favorites!**


End file.
